warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Falconblaze
Falconblaze is a current warrior of StarClan Personality Falconpaw is adventurous and isn't scared of getting into trouble. She wouldn't rely heavily on people she loves, instead she would try to take care of things herself in a stubborn manner. She also believes that mates should accept each other as the way they are. She is uncaring and a little mean to those she doesn't care about, especially if they get on her bad side. She also gets jealous when she is neglected by those she cares about when they go hang out with other cats, believing that she could be all they need. History Falconkit was born to Whitethroat and Littlefleck, along with her brother and sister, Harekit and Goldenkit. Falconkit would always leave the nursery to find some adventure out in camp, both Harekit and Goldenkit following her to make sure she didn't accidentally kill herself. It was on one of these adventures, when they were only a little over a moon old, that Falconkit climbed to the top of Sharp Rock in order to impress the older kit whom she had a crush on, Crowkit. Fearing for her safety and that the leader was going to spot her, her littermates climbed up after her to bring her back down. Unfortunately, Falconkit was unwilling to get down and accidentally kicked Goldenkit off. Harekit tried to save her, but he tumbled down after her. Goldenkit died upon hitting her head against the ground, while Harekit died after loosing a lot of blood and breaking his spine. Falconkit wasn't as affected by her littermates' deaths as expected. She didn't care about them enough for her to care. Instead, she kept trying to get Crowkit to pay attention to her. She really liked to older tom, and thought of how great of warriors they would be together after Crowpaw became an apprentice. She still wasn't as affected when her parents died by a fox. She felt pleased when Blackpaw, Crowpaw's sister, disappeared and was assumed to be dead. That meant one last cat to hog his attention from her. Then Crowpaw's little step-siblings were born. Falconkit thought that she was going to hate every single one of them because Crowpaw was so happy to have little siblings to hang around with. But then she met Adderkit, and the two of them made a connection. Falconkit showed and told Adderkit everything about the Clan, and territory, and especially about how to be a great warrior. The little kit soaked it all up. Falconkit even noticed that Adderkit didn't care much about her littermates, much like she didn't care about Harekit and Goldenkit that much. Falconkit influenced Adderkit's view on her family. With the use of Adderkit, Falconkit finally got to become closer to Crowpaw. She loved how she finally got his attention and cherished it every time. After earning her apprentice name, Falconpaw participated in the battle where WaveClan invaded WolfClan's camp. Falconpaw made sure to give it her all. She got away with only a few minor wounds. After teasing Adderkit's sister, Thrushkit, the kit angrily points out that Crowpaw has been hanging around Lizardpaw. The kit continues to say that Crowpaw had replaced Falconpaw with Lizardpaw, thus making Falconpaw jealous and angry. She snaps at the kit and storms out of camp in a fit of anger. She later returns with prey and Crowpaw offers to help her carry some to the pile. She refuses and the two apprentices get into a fight, which ends with Crowpaw also leaving camp. Falconpaw resumes to head to the apprentices den, where to her annoyance, Lizardpaw is. Tired of trying to act nice after her irritation builds, Falconpaw snaps and the two she-cats fight. When Crowpaw is upset because he fought with Eaglepelt cause he wasn't like Shadowsplash, Falconpaw had gone over to comfort him. Lizardpaw and Falconpaw both confronted each other again after the attack of the Burning Empire. With Adderpaw by her side, Falconpaw was able to keep her jealousy in check and exchange sharp words with Lizardpaw with a calm head after Crowfang left to hunt. Both she-cats were into the argument as they both had different views on how a she-cat should be for a tom. Falconpaw believed that a tom should love a she-cat the way she is, no matter if she was to rely on him or now. Lizardpaw believed that a tom loved when a she-cat relied on him a lot. Crowfang had come back and watched the argument in surprise. He managed to get the two she-cats to stop and told them that he had come to a decision. He chose Falconpaw. She was extremely gleeful when it was her turn for a warrior ceremony. The whole time she had a small smug expression, as if gloating to the Clan that she truly deserved the name that was going to be bestowed upon her. She was given the name Falconblaze. With her new warrior status, Falconblaze immediately went to Crowfang so they could become official mates. Owner Falconblaze is owned by DreamerYumeko. Theme Song Circus - Britney Spears Quotes "There is so much I can teach you, little Adderkit. Just wait and see!" – Falconkit first becoming friends with Adderkit "I like you. I've had a crush on you for a while now." Falconkit admitting her crush on Crowpaw "Yeah, she's good, but she still needs more training." Falconpaw dissing Lizardpaw’s skills after Crowpaw compliments the other she-cat "Yeah, and she has the deputy as a mentor. She's just the best." – Falconpaw jealous of Crowpaw’s attention to Lizardpaw "Why don't you just go hang out with Lizardpaw since you two seem to be doing really well with each other." – Falconpaw to Crowpaw in a jealous fit "Replace me? As if! He just feels pity towards you." – Falconpaw to Lizardpaw "Ever since I was a kit I've done nothing but try and impress Crowfang. I climbed to the top of Sharp Rock when I was around a moon old to try and impress him. You think I'm going to let moons of work go to waste?" - Falconpaw to Lizardpaw to show that she wasn't going to stop fighting for Crowfang's attention "Then he better deal with it cause this is the way I am. Mates are suppose to love each other for how they are. Not how they are suppose to be." - Falconpaw stating her belief on how mates should be with each other Trivia Falconpaw never noticed Adderkit until the kit climbed and jumped off one of the dens, earning Falconkit's respect since she saw herself in that action. Falconpaw didn't mind Lizardpaw. She only began to hate the other she-cat when Crowpaw started spending more time with her than with Falconpaw. Category:Warriors Category:StarClan